Drake Rei
=About Drake= Life Before Mutation Drake was born in the Midwest to a farming family. For generations the Rei family had lived and prospered off of the land. His father and grandfather farmed their families land, and his mother was an elementary school teacher. Like any other Midwestern child, Drake grew up thinking that girls had cooties and that playing football on Friday night was as good as it got in life. Manifestation That all changed, though, the day after Christmas, 2005. His older brother Gauge was a soldier in the United States Army, and was serving his second tour overseas in Iraq. They got the call just as they were sitting down for supper, that Gauge had been killed. Distraught, Drake had fled the house, hoping on his dirt bike and speeding off into the dark winter night. He was so full of emotions and so grief stricken that he’d not even seen the semi truck heading his way. It was in that moment of life or death that his mutation manifested, and his ability to manipulate probabilities saved his life. Troubled Teen After the loss of his brother, and the frequent strange occurrences brought on by his mutation, Drake began to act out in school and at home. Eventually his parents were force to accept that he needed counseling. Unfortunately for him, the counselor was actually a secret agent of a Government agency known as N7. N7’s mission was to collect suspected mutants and experiment on them. During his counseling, his parents are killed in a freak accident, and the state agrees to send him to a special program for rehabilitation on the counselors’ advice. Once there, he’s held captive by N7 with several other mutants like him as they study and experiment on the subjects. With nothing else to do, and with so many more like himself around, Drake slowly begins to learn more about his ability and how to control it. Captivity N7 uses Drake as a test subject for a chemical they’ve created, intended for augmentation of mutant powers. As a result, Drake develops an Eidetic, or photographic memory, exhibiting a capacity to learn at a hyper advanced pace. N7 exploited this, hoping to turn Drake into some sort of spy or operative, training him in several various disciplines. After nearly a year of captivity, Drake is finally able to escape, though as he lucks out and gets away from the facility, his cellmate and close friend Elexus dies in the attempt. Xavier Institute Drake finds his way to Las Vegas, Nevada, where he utilizes his powers to survive. Eventually, he is contacted by the institute and asked to come to them. Suspicious of their intentions and not wanting to be a slave once more, he refuses, though after a run in with agents from N7, he realizes that the Institute may be his only real chance, and agrees to give it a try. =Class Schedule= *1st Hour: Mutant 101 - Alessandra Santiago *2nd Hour: Home Ec. *3rd Hour: Present History - Shayla O'Malley *4th Hour: Life Science - Velana Prova *5th Hour: Lunch *6th Hour: Martial Arts Class - Shayla O'Malley *7th Hour: Fabrication Category:MutantsCategory: Males (WH)Category:Vague